Just Shut Up
by Looketh
Summary: One-shot. The plot makes no sense, but its cute? xD Contest, Poke & Ikari. Rated T For use of one 'bad' word. FLUFFFFFFF


**Nyahhh! First fanfic/one-shot, in honor of Contestshipping Day(June 10). Yeah I know I'm a few hours late, but I didn't have time to type it. Enjoy~! I made up the plot as I went, so I skip ideas A LOT. Hahaha, Guess that's what I get for being a new writer & not planning. R&R and please try to enjoy this mess I call my writing. xD**

Just Shut Up

"Don't we all look_ fabulous_?" A stunning bluenette purred as she strutted out of the room's small bathroom. She was clad in a tight one-shouldered baby pink dress that hugged her torso up until her hips then proceeded to ruffle down to mid-thigh. Her midnight blue hair was pinned back on one side, and then continued to cascade past her shoulder blades in pin straight layers. Silky black stilettos gave her an extra 5 inches of height, making her short 5'2" frame exceptionally taller. With a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings, she paraded her way across the room, flashing a huge grin and a cute smile at her friends.

"Easy for you to say Dawn- You're a Fashionista." A redhead grumbled while tugging on the bottom of an uncomfortably short dress that Dawn had forced upon her moments before.

Dawn shrugged then turned to Misty with a smirk. "Oh can it Misty," Her eyes mischievously glinted, "I'm sure Ashy-boy's jaw will drop when he sees you. You look AWESOME!"

Misty continued to mumble and mutter incoherent words about her peppy friend's coming death.

Indeed, the redhead was nothing short of stunning. She was forced into a strapless aquamarine dress that seemed to compliment her matching eyes, which were currently filled with vengeance. The dress randomly folded and creased in a tasteful way before settling on her upper thigh. Her sandy-colored hair barley brushed against her shoulders, while her side fringe seemed to frame her pale face. Long silver earrings swished against the side of her neck, while a lone silver bracelet with sea foam accents covered her left wrist. Tan matted heels adorned her feet, lengthening her already long legs for miles.

"I'm sure Paul will _flip _when he sees you," She retorted lamely.

"You think? I hope so!" Dawn's smirk was instantly replaced by a dreamy look as she picked up a simple promise ring of the bedside table, examining it.

"Um. Guys? HELP." A voice squeaked as the owner of it hopped around aimlessly on the Poke-centers cushioned bed. The brunette's fingers were clamped around the zipper of her dress, pulling and tugging to try and get it to close.

Trying to muffle her laughter, Misty fiddled with her friend's zipper before pulling it up.

"Ehehehe, thanks Misty. The brunette sweat dropped and jumped off the bed.

Eyeing her clueless friend carefully, Dawn threw her hand to her mouth in awe and shrieked, "HOLY CRAP _MAY_."

"What? What's wrong?" The aforementioned girl panicked, hoping there weren't any bugs near her.

"You. Look. HOT. Oh geez, Drew's gonna pass out as soon as he gets a look at you." Dawn cooed.

"Gee, really? You think so? 'Cause I-" May flushed then began to babble, "WAIT. Drew? Why would I care about what he thinks? That egotistical, cocky, overly dramatic, gay, son of a-"

"MAY. Okay, we get it." Misty shoved her hands in her ranting friend's face. "Don't make Nurse Joy kick us out."

"Giiiiiiiirrrrrrrrl, you can't possibly call him gay with that huge club of fan-girls that stalk him." Dawn's sly grin came back once more while she nonchalantly added, "Besides, by the way he looks at you, honey, trust me. That boy_ cannot_ be gay."

May's cheeks flared up as she pursed her lips. "Let's just go," She sighed in defeat. "The ball started 15 minutes ago so we should hurry."

Misty shrugged then shoved Dawn out the door. Chuckling, May grabbed the room's key card then took one last glance at the bathroom mirror.

She was pleased with her reflection; her strapless peach dress flattered her neckline with its dipped sweetheart cut. Small tiered ruffles enveloped her bust but stopped suddenly at the small seam under chest. The rest of her dress flowed out in a thin acrylic layer over a silky fabric. Ending at mid-thigh, the dress accentuated her hour-glass shape in an alluring manner. A small sapphire heart hung from a thing silver chain clasped around her neck. Paired with matching long shimmery earrings, the small blue accents seemed to make her sapphire eyes glow.

May fiddled with her loose ringlets- the curls twisting down up until her lower back. With a small smile, she slipped on her royal blue stilettos and raced down the hall, as fast as she could in heels.

Arriving at the party, the girls stared in awe as they took in their elegant surroundings.

"_THIS_, is Jubilife City's Contest Hall?" The bluenette screamed, "I can't even recognize it! They really went all out for this Top Coordinator/Trainer Reunion thing. _Dang_, they clean up good."

The contest hall had long streams of golden cloth draped around the border of the stadium. A large space in the center of the floor was cleared for the dancers, while small tables were placed in the edge of the room, surrounding the DJ's table. A long, rectangular snack bar with dainty little finger foods was currently being eyed by a certain brunette.

A scoff rang out randomly. "I think you mean they clean up well." The purple haired teen chuckled at his easily amused girlfriend. "Pretty cool, eh Troublesome?"

Ignoring her hated pet name, 'Troublesome' squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. "PAUL! Ahh, it's amazing!" She cooed into his chest. "Let's go dance!" She demanded, dragging the poor boy by his collar to the dance floor.

A raven haired boy popped up next to Misty. "Cute couple right? Hehe, they do say opposites attract." Puffing out her cheeks, she seemed to pull out a mallet from thin air. "DO. NOT. SNEAK. UP. ON. ME." She hissed, thwacking the poor innocent boy to the ground.

Groaning and standing up, he blushed, realizing how gorgeous she currently looked. "Gee Misty, you look really pretty today." He grinned obliviously while the poor girl blushed a ridiculous color of red. "Wanna dance? Drew tried to teach me how to jerk the other day and I think I almost got it."

"Where's-" May started, before being cut off by Ash pulling Misty to the dance floor while attempting to skip backwards in a strange manner. "-…Drew." She sighed.

_Hmm. Maybe I should just go visit the snack bar. I mean, Misty and Dawn look pretty happy right now and I'd hate to interfere with their love lives._

She snorted.

_This is great. All alone at a party. How boring. I guess I can just stuff my face with chips to pass the time._

"Classy May. Over eating at a fancy event- typical."

_Crap. That voice. Only one obnoxiously sexy person has a voice like that._

"Hello?_ Helloooo_. Anyone home? May, I know I'm incredible, but really. Staring isn't necessary."

_Why I ought to smack the living daylights out of this cocky boy. Guess I should respond so I don't seem like I'm spacing out-WAIT HOLD ON. I DID NOT just call him sexy. Geez May, get a grip._

"…You must be in really deep thought. Wait- I don't think that's possible for someone with your brain capacity."  
>"DREW."<p>

"Oh goody May, you're alive. I was starting to think that you couldn't handle my sexy and became paralyzed at the sight of me."

"Drew, go away. I really don't need this right now." The poor brunette groaned. _Can he just leave me alone? I hope a pack of rabid fan girls kidnap him and drag him off to Albania._

"Ouch May, Albania?"  
>"…Oops did I say that out loud? Ehehe."<p>

Awkward silence.

"So May, How are you doing? It's been a while…" Drew continued to ramble on with various stories about his adventures, occasionally flipping his fringe to the side.

_His hair. Is so. Hot. Gah. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Run. Hands. Through. Hair._

"…and so then Harley was all like…"

_Wow and when did he get so built? Stop it May. He's your rival._

Twitch.

_Your incredibly sexy rival._

Twitch.

"…and yeah that's pretty much it. How 'bout you?" Drew tilted his head in a cute manner that made May's inner fan girl shriek.

_Oh shit, what'd he ask me? THINK MAY THINK._

"…Hey Drew let's go dance!" May declared awkwardly, and proceeded to drag a confused Drew down to the dance floor.

"Erm.. Okay May." His eyes flickered for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Staring at her with that intense, almost mocking look, he smirked as she nervously clasped her hands around his neck.

"You know Maple, you do look stunning tonight. I doubt you picked that out yourself though. Your fashion sense is as good as Harley's." He scoffed.

_Leave it to Drew to insult you and compliment you at the same time._

She sighed. "Thanks."

Drew perked a brow to her calm and nonviolent reaction. Bummed he didn't make her throw a fit, he decided to push buttons even more.

"So how are you and Ash doing? Did he break up with you for realizing how bad of a coordinator you are?" He teased.

May's face turn bright red at the accusations.

"First, Ash and I we're never dating, He's obviously in love with Misty. Two, I'M A GREAT COORDINATOR." She roared.

"Mhm.. That's why you lost to that newbie's Ditto. A ditto May? Really?" He smirked, knowing he'd see an angry fit out of his tormenting.

"Shut up Grass head, that ditto turned into a freaking Gyarados. A GYARADOS."

"Hah Grass head? Nice comeback airhead."

"At least I'm not a cocky loser who no one likes."

"Ouch that hurt. Go talk to my fan club then tell me who no one likes."

"Your infuriating, ya know that Hayden?"

"You're just slow, it's too hard for you to understand, Maple."

"SHUT UP DREW."

"MAKE ME."

"FINE I WILL."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY."

"HAH!"

Taking advantage of their close proximity, May grabbed Drew's face and slammed her lips on his, claiming them as her own. After recovering from the shock of May's forwardness, Drew tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her off the ground, angrily returning the kiss.

A few minutes and wolf whistles later, the two broke apart, due to lack of oxygen and privacy.

"I-I um..ahaha…err…I got you to shut up." May babbled uncontrollably, her red face overpowering the color of an angry brick.

"Hm. Guess so. Didn't think you'd have to guts to pull the first move."

"Ugh." She groaned. "Just shut up and kiss me."  
>And with that she was pulled into another passionate kiss.<p>

Watching this scene from behind the DJ, Ash, Misty, Dawn, and a very bored Paul were spying on the happy couple.

"AWWW SO CUTE. They're such a passionate couple. I wish Paul and I were like that." Dawn sighed happily, leaning against a very uncomfortable looking Paul.

"Ohh I know- So romantic!" Squealed Misty, he hands clamped together and stars in her eyes.

"Yeah they're just adorable." Ash scoffed, eating a piece of chicken. "Mistyyy," He whined. "Drew showed me how to dougie toooo. Can I show you? I HAVE SWA-G-ER." He pronounced each syllable slowly and awkwardly, looking as proud as ever.

"Ash, when you tried to jerk you almost killed 3 people and sent one to the ER. No."

"But-but… Mist…" Ash whined, jutting out his bottom lip.

"No."

**I DID NOT know how to end this. Hahaha. I wanted to put a scene where Ash did ridiculous dance moves, but since I was too lazy to write one up, I just decided to let him **_**think**_** he could dougie for the physical safety of my fictional characters. B)**


End file.
